


Possibilities

by Sweet_maker (mohawke)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sturdy desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/Sweet_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time smut featuring Tethiel Lavellan and Commander Cullen. </p><p>Featuring the sturdy desk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

They’ve only just returned from the events at the Winter Palace that morning but he’s already busy preparing for their next move against Corypheus when she slips quietly into his office in the evening. Tethiel watches silently as he issues orders with easy confidence. When he finally notices her, his words trail off and she has to smile. He quickly recovers and dismisses the agents, closing the door behind them with a weary sigh.

“Wishing we were somewhere else?”

He glances over at her with a soft chuckle.

“I barely found time to get away before. This war won’t last forever. When it started, I hadn’t considered much beyond our survival. Things are different now…” he trails off.

“What do you mean?”

“I find myself wondering what will happen–when this is over. I don’t want to move on, not from you.” He cups her cheek in his palm as he gives her _that_ look, the one that makes her heart flutter and her breath catch in her lungs.

He’s silent for a moment, the smile faltering as he turns away.

“I don’t know what you want–I mean–that is _if_ you…”

When she joined up she hadn’t considered what would happen afterwards either. Her clan is gone now, except for Viserys. Where would she even go? Skyhold has been her home and Cullen has been there for her, first as an unlikely friend and then as far more. No matter what the future brings, she wants him in it.

“Cullen, do you need to ask?” He gives her a small smile as she slips around him, perching herself on the edge of his desk.

“I suppose not. I–” he begins as she shifts on the desk.

There’s a sudden crash as the bottle of wine that had been sitting on his desk topples over, splintering against the stone floor. She looks at him stunned, an apology already forming when he shoves the contents of his desk onto the floor. Reports cascade to the floor as he leans down to kiss her hungrily.

The next few seconds are a blur as he guides her further onto the desk, his frame warm and solid above hers. When their lips meet it’s an urgent clash of lips and teeth. He tugs her lower lip between his teeth as he breaks the kiss and it has her burning.

His lips trail along the curve of her jaw in hot open mouthed kisses, sending a rush of heat through her veins. Without warning he seals his lips around the tip of her ear and the sensation rips a moan from her throat. Cullen chuckles, smooth and rich and she can already feel the slick heat of her growing arousal pooling between her thighs. He does it again and she swears, fingers twining in his hair as she arches against him.

He’s barely touched her and she’s already a mess. It’s completely unfair the way he’s so effortlessly undoing her.

“Creators Cullen…” she gasps, grinding shamelessly against the thigh he has pressed between her legs. He lets out a low groan, his breath warm against her ear.

“ _Maker’s breath._ I want you…” She shivers at the sound of his voice, the words coming out low and rough with need.

She captures his lips in a greedy kiss, fingers curling against the back of his neck. She’s suddenly far too hot, sweat beading up on the back of her neck already. His fingers slide down to the buckles on her vest quickly working to undo them. The feel of his hands sliding underneath the thin cotton shirt drags her out of the haze of her lust.

“Cullen, _wait!_ ” She says, pulse racing as she breathes unsteadily. He looks at her, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Is something wrong?” He asks, hands still resting on her skin.

Tethiel shakes her head, fumbling for the words. She wants this, craves it but Creators…

“I–” she sighs, glancing towards the floor nervously. “I’ve never done this with anyone.”

“Ever?” he asks, brows furrowed in confusion. She shakes her head, looking away once more.

“I understand if you–” She lets the words die out when he captures her lips with his own. It’s gentle and sweet and she lets herself relax into it, relief flooding through her.

“Is this what you want? We can wait.” He says, tracing a thumb along her jaw. She gives him a small smile.

“I want this Cullen. I want _you_.” She says softly and he nods, kissing her tenderly. The kiss quickly dissolves into a clash of tongues and lips and teeth, both of them fighting for dominance before Cullen moves off of her. Tethiel sits up, watching eagerly as he shrugs off his mantle, letting the familiar fur garment fall to the floor.

She wastes little time in helping him remove the rest of his armor. Piece by piece it falls carelessly to the ground and she let’s out an appreciative hum as expanses of skin are revealed to her, chiseled muscle and a dusting of golden hair that she wants nothing more than to run her fingers over.

Amber eyes watch eagerly as she slowly removes her shirt, letting it fall on the floor beside the desk. She shivers under the heat of Cullen’s gaze, instinctively raising an arm to cover herself.

“ _Don’t_...you’re beautiful Teth.” he says, leaning down to kiss her softly. When he pulls back she lets her arm fall, breath hitching at the groan he makes. It sends her pulse racing, blood pounding in her ears.

“Touch me…” she urges, voice rough with want.

The feel of his hands on her is exquisite. They’re warm and strong, calloused from years of training with a sword and so much larger than her own. One rests on her hip as the other skates along the dip of her waist, fingers twitching restlessly as he gazes at her. Tethiel whimpers softly when he brushes the underside of her breast with his thumb.

She looks up at him when he stills his hand. “Why did you stop?” She asks breathlessly.

“You’re so beautiful. _Maker’s breath_. Every inch of you.” He says with a soft groan and she can feel herself blushing already. She swears she must be red all the way to the tips of her ears. His lips press languidly against her own, light and teasing, before trailing down her neck.

“ _Fenedhis!_ ” she gasps as he chances upon a particularly sensitive spot. He chuckles and she can feel the vibrations against her skin. She’s awash in sensation, the feel of the stubble scraping against her as he continues to press open mouthed kisses along her neck.

Tethiel whimpers as he sinks to his knees, lips trailing down the column of her throat to her sternum. He proceeds to inch his lips to the underside of her breast and she shivers as she waits for his next move, eyes drifting shut.

When he wraps his lips around a rosy pink nipple she sees stars, his name falling from her lips in a surprised gasp. He swipes his tongue over the sensitive peak and Tethiel forces herself to open her eyes, watching in a daze as he wrings exultant cries from her lips.

He’s watching her closely, eyes locked with hers as he continues to lavish attention to her right breast. He brings a hand up to tease at the other, clever fingers glancing over the sensitive bud of her nipple. It’s entirely too much, but not enough. She needs more. She needs friction, something to quell the growing ache between her legs and she whimpers in frustration before inching a hand down towards the front of her breeches.

She manages to undo the laces without him noticing, sliding a hand beneath her smalls. She’s certain she’s never been more aroused in her entire life, parting the slick folds of her sex with two fingers and a broken moan. She lets out a cry of disappointment when she feels his fingers around her wrist, stilling her movements.

“ _Maker’s breath._ As much as I like the idea of you with your hand in your smalls, I want to taste you.” he husks and Tethiel looks at him in surprise before nodding her assent.

She watches as he slowly slides her breeches down over her hips, cursing loudly when he realizes her boots are still on. Cullen lets out an impatient huff as he pulls them off, followed by the leather trousers.

Time seems to slow and every sensation seems amplified as she watches him lean down to press his lips to the taut skin of her stomach. Tethiel shivers, muscles twitching at the intimate gesture.

Slowly he hooks his fingers beneath the sides of her smalls, inching the thin cotton fabric down her legs. Tethiel fights the urge to cover herself as he let’s out a groan of desire. She’s never felt more exposed, more vulnerable than she has in this moment.

“Are you sure this is what you want? We can wait.” Cullen says, locking eyes with her.

“I’m sure.” She says with a nod.

Cullen leans up to kiss her, soft and sweet, before urging her to part her thighs.

She lets out a whimper at the first touch of his lips on the inside of her thigh. The rough scratch of stubble is a blissful contrast to the wet heat of his mouth against her skin, helping to anchor her in this moment.

Teasing, tantalizing passes are all he gives her as he inches towards the flushed lips of her sex. Tethiel tries to think of something, anything other than the intense _need_ building up inside of her. Long fingers settle on her hips and finally, after what feels like hours of waiting Cullen places his lips on the folds of her sex.

Tethiel gasps at the foreign sensation, not sure whether she wants more or less of it. The sight of him with his head between her thighs sends her blood racing and she closes her eyes with a whimper as he gently teases the slick heat of her sex with his lips, placing feather light kisses on her folds.

The first pass of his tongue along her slit has her crying out in surprise, nerves on edge from the neverending teasing.

“ _More!_ ” she gasps as he parts her slick heat with his tongue, her fingers grasping tightly in his hair. This is so much better than any of the fantasies she’s come up with to keep her company during the long nights on the road.

Tethiel bites back a cry of pleasure, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth as he glances over the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden among her folds. Cullen pauses, earning a petulant whine from her as her eyes flutter open.

“Why did you stop?” she pants, glaring at him through the haze of her arousal.

“Don’t hold back. I want to hear you when you come.” he says, voice rough with desire. Tethiel shivers, nodding at him as he sets his lips back on the slick heat of her cunt. Endlessly his jaw works to bring her pleasure, lips and tongue covering every inch of her.

She’s breathless and squirming by the time he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks gently, bringing her over that blissful edge. Tethiel comes with a shout, one hand fisted tightly in his hair, the other clawing uselessly at the edge of the desk.

It’s better than anything she’s managed to do herself and she comes back down with a pleased sigh.

“ _Maker’s breath._ ” Cullen groans as he sits up, pausing to glance down in appreciation at her sated form. “Do you want to stop?”

Tethiel shakes her head, leaning up to kiss him. She can taste herself, her essence on his tongue as she hungrily plies his lips with her own.

“I want you, Cullen.” she whispers as she lays back down, urging him down with her. His breath is warm against the skin of her neck as he groans, shuddering as she brushes against the hard length of him through his trousers.

Within seconds he has them off, discarded haphazardly on the ground before he cups her cheek in his palm.

“We can stop. We won’t do anything you don’t want to…” he promises, kissing her lovingly.

“Don’t you _dare_ stop.”

Cullen chuckles, slipping a hand between her thighs. He lets out a ragged groan as he glides two fingers between her folds, pulling them away to find them slick with arousal still.

“It’s probably going to hurt,” he warns and she has to fight the urge to smack him for being so cautious.

“I know how this works Cullen.” she says, breath hitching as he takes himself in hand. “Just go slow. I’ll be fine.”

Tethiel forces herself to relax, breathing slowly as the head of his cock nudges her folds. Slowly he eases into her, watching her closely as she winces slightly.

“Are you okay?” he asks, waiting for her to nod before sliding in further.

“ _Fenedhis!_ ” Tethiel hisses, tensing up at the sudden sensation. Cullen stops, looking at her in concern.

“I’m sorry, Teth.” he soothes, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She exhales shakily, relaxing her body so he can continue. The worst is over and he is able to hilt himself in a few more gentle thrusts.

Cullen presses his forehead to hers, whispering soft endearments to her as she adjusts to the feel of him inside her.

“Ready?” he asks, voice tense from the strain of holding back.

Tethiel nods, fingers clinging against the warm skin of Cullen’s back as he eases out before sliding back in slowly and steadily. There’s a brief moment of pain as she adjusts and Cullen whispers an apology against the sweat slicked skin of her neck.

Together they find their rhythm, a slow and gentle pace that has her nerves singing. It’s strange at first, feeling him inside her but his lips on her ear and his fingers working between her thighs quickly replace any latent pain.

She can tell he’s holding back, muscles strained with effort as he maintains a steady pace.

“It’s okay, let go.” she whispers, kissing him greedily.

Cullen lets out a sigh of relief, thrusting more quickly this time. Tethiel whimpers at the change in pace, canting her hips upward to meet his thrusts.

She slides a hand down between them to replace his, rubbing practiced circles around the sensitive bud of her clit, the other hand digging sharply into the flesh of Cullen’s back.

Her orgasm hits like a wave, dragging her under until she feels like she’s drowning in the sensation. She comes with a high pitched keening noise, Cullen following right after into his own peak.

Dazed she lies there, chest heaving as she catches her breath. Cullen eases his length from her, murmuring a soft apology as she winces at the soreness.

“Maker’s breath. You’re beautiful…” he whispers reverently and she laughs.

“Sore and tired is a better description.” she murmurs, stretching languidly on the desk. Cullen chuckles, brushing the sweat slicked strands of hair from her face.

“I love you…” Tethiel whispers, pressing her forehead to his.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Found this WIP on my Google Drive and decided to finish it up and post it.


End file.
